


That AU where Hayden calls Curtis

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Minor Violence, about three seconds of PI Cupcake bc I live for their br/otp too, guess who's still bitter about Hayden leaving~, me the answer is always me, that AU where Hayden basically becomes a Smart Final Girl but not in a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: "So Rach, what's it going to be?" Jared leaned into his ex's space, malice darkening his once sweet honey brown eyes that Hayden used to adore.A tear slipped down her face. Hayden pressed her lips together in a valiant effort to restrain the whimpers that clawed their way up her throat like demons escaping Hell. So this was it. After two years of fighting to have this--a man who loved everything about her, a best friend that understood her, the sister she always wanted, and a baby, God, a baby! Jared was going to bring forth Armageddon until he got his money.





	That AU where Hayden calls Curtis

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I probably mixed up the episodes where Hayden and Jared meet up in the new house. W h o o p s .

"So Rach, what's it going to be?" Jared leaned into his ex's space, malice darkening his once sweet honey brown eyes that Hayden used to adore.

A tear slipped down her face. Hayden pressed her lips together in a valiant effort to restrain the whimpers that clawed their way up her throat like demons escaping Hell. So this was it. After two years of fighting to have this--a man who loved everything about her, a best friend that understood her, the sister she always wanted, and a baby, God, a baby! Jared was going to bring forth Armageddon until he got his money.

She dropped her head and blinked away the tears blurring her vision. After a few calming breaths, Hayden looked back up at her former husband. For the briefest of seconds, she swore there was a hint of pity. If it had been there, it was quickly followed by unflinching resolution. It was that determination that confirmed what she had to do.

"Go fuck yourself," the tiny brunette whispered.

Before he could respond, Hayden pushed past him and down the hall. Her hands smacked painfully upon impact when she pushed at the walls to keep from crashing into them. She could hear Jared calling after her and the heavy thuds of his Ferragamo shoes. It took only three more rushed steps until Hayden was in the hallway bathroom and slamming the door shut with her back. She twisted her left hand behind her to push in the simple lock button. The door shook with the force of Jared pounding on it with his fist.

"Rachel!" he howled indignantly. "Open this door!"

The woman ignored him in favour of fishing her phone out of the pocket in her dress--she thanked the Big Guy upstairs for making designers realize women need pockets--and hurriedly looked for the number of the one person who could help her in such a crisis. When she found the contact, she hastily pressed down on the name. Putting her phone to her ear, Hayden pressed her back as firmly as she could against the door with her heels slipping on the tiles.

"Goddammit, you bitch!" Jared went from hitting the door with his fist to ramming into it like a pissed off bull.

Hayden counted each trill of the ring back, it seemed to fill the very air in her off white tomb. On the fourth ring is when she heard what could only be described as the heavenly rumble of her best friend's voice.

"Curtis!" she hissed into the phone.

"Hayden?" said man questioned, "Why are you whispering?"

"You have to help me, please..!"

"Hold on, tell me where you are," Curtis replied back softly. The sound of wood scraping wood and the distinct sound of Doctor Hamilton Finn in the background traveled through the speaker.

"Is Finn with you?"  

"Yeah, and we're coming to get you right now. Just tell us where you are, cupcake."

"I-I'm at the new house. Hurry!"

"Are you on the phone?!" Jared bellowed, his tone just a little on the panicked side.

Hayden hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket, "Just leave, you won't like it when my fiancé gets here!"

"I think I can take an addict in a lab coat," he mocked.

His comment made her blood run cold. How could Jared possibly know about Finn's addiction? No one outside of their social circles, hell, _Port Charles_ , would know. Hayden's mind raced to come up with a reasonable answer. Had Jared been stalking them for months? Acted as a wolf in sheep's clothing to talk to Elizabeth? Was he staying at the Metro Court and spoke to Carly Corinthos? She had a list of answers but no idea which one was right. 

The banging had ceased, instead, Jared was wiggling the knob pressed painfully against Hayden's left kidney.

"Rachel, please," her ex purred. "Open the door and we can talk this out. You don't have to pay me in full. Just a third of what you promised, okay? I think that sounds reasonable, don't you?"

So this was his next method, Good Cop in a Jekyll and Hyde fashion?

"I'm just frustrated, hon. You know how I get when I travel. Remember Budapest? I slept all that first day because of the flight."

Hayden listened to him as he kept up the "Gosh darn these circumstances" bit, coaxing her to open the door as she squatted down to relieve the pain in her lower back. She checked her phone every few seconds to see how many minutes had passed since she called the PI. Eleven minutes and still no rescue. While wondering about what Curtis calls driving and Finn dubbed the former's attempt at trying to audition for the next Fast & Furious movie, Jared let out a frustrated growl and repeated his previous actions of breaking down the door.

And then the most beautiful sound reached her ears from beyond the door.

"HAYDEN!"

 

She shot up like a rocket, "FINN!"

The mother-to-be didn't dare open the door yet, too frightened of Jared grabbing ahold of her and possibly using her for ransom against Finn and Curtis. She heard a grunt that sounded like it could be from Curtis, followed by a distressed squawk and the distinct noise made from two men in the middle of a scuffle. Hayden let out her own squeak when the door shook from the force of a body being shoved into it. There was more running, more grunts, more fear rising in her stomach at the unknown.

Then there was nothing. You could hear a tree falling in the woods in the silence. The short brunette didn't bother pretending she wasn't worried about what she'd see when she opened the door, just said the first that came to her mind.

"Who won?" she yelled.

A cough, "Wolverines, obviously."

Quickly, Hayden unlocked the door, practically ripping it off the hinges (Lucy Coe wouldn't be too happy if she did) and fell into the first pair of arms waiting for her. As luck would have it--most likely making up for her stroke of bad--it was her fiancé's that she instantly melted into. He pulled her into him, hands roaming and probing her like the skilled doctor that he was in search of bumps and bruises. When he had sufficiently checked her over and given her a nonverbal clean bill of health, he brought his lips down to kiss her. The kiss was warm and comforting like a roaring fire in winter. Hayden was the first to pull back, if a little reluctantly and debating if it was bad etiquette to make out with him right then and there. 

Her best friend made the decision for her by coming up to hug her. And as Hayden buried her face into Curtis's torso, she thought briefly about how right it was to be here with him too. The new mother remembered all too soon the lingering threat as she spotted Jared's body, crumbled and still producing oxygen next to the backdoor. He didn't appear to be bleeding, and when she did her own check up on Curtis and dubbed him unscathed, she fully relaxed.

"Hayden," the private eye spoke, "Who is he and why did he corner you into the damn bathroom?"

"She doesn't have to tell us right now," Finn snapped, moving to his lover's side and making a show of holding her round belly.

"I'm not trying to start anything, Doc. But Hayden, you need to tell us why you called us and why some strange dude in nice clothes was holding you against your will in the house that you haven't even bought yet."

She knew he was right, Curtis always was. It was his gift besides being ridiculously handsome; having the skills of an excellent PI.

With a heavy sigh, Hayden went back to the wall she had been sitting at with her ex husband just a little over half an hour ago. Her two rescuers (or liberators, she wasn't quite sure what their title was) followed her, Finn sitting down and taking her hand in his while Curtis crouched low like a tiger. Hayden took a deep breath as she summoned the courage to do what she had to.

"That's my ex husband, Jared. He somehow found out where I was and tracked me down to the house while you were getting dinner."

Finn frowned, "That still doesn't explain the why part. Did he come here because he wants you back?"

"No, Jared's here--" she took in one last deep breath, "because I owe him money."

The two men shared a look before returning their gaze back to the pregnant brunette.

"Money?" they parroted in unison.

"I-I did something terrible years ago when we were married.. I would've gone to jail if Jared hadn't taken the fall for me. He thought it would bring us closer, but all it did was make me realize we weren't happy anymore and that I'm such a coward that I couldn't face my own sins."

"So where does the money come in?" Curtis inquired.

"I basically told Jared after he took the blame that I'd pay him back."

"And you didn't have anymore money because of your old man's Ponzi scheme," Finn concluded.

She nodded, "He told me I had to pay him or else he'd tell you my secret. And.. I just couldn't do that. Take the easy way out again. Like I did when Jared took my place, when I pretended to be Jason's wife, and when I forced my way into Nikolas's home." Hayden felt the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes again. "I can't keep pushing my skeletons back in the closet every time someone pulls the doors back open."

"Babe, we don't need to-"

"Two years ago, I was really upset and I drank a lot. I was driving and-" the mother-to-be blinked back the tears.

"The Doc's right," Curtis cooed, "You don't need to tell us."

"I have to!" Hayden shrieked.

Finn moved closer to his fiancée, crowding into her space and cupping her tears stained cheeks.

"It doesn't matter, okay? It's over. It doesn't matter what you did because it won't in any way erase how I feel about you, us, or the family we're making together. Whatever it is, you've made up for it, you've paid for it plus twenty percent gratuity."

Hayden weighed the worth of her lover's declaration in her head. On one hand, what she did was horrible and haunted her every day, especially when she grew close to Spencer and realized he and little Melanie Vaughn were the same age. On the other… Finn could remind her that she was better than the monsters under her bed. That she could always make things right. She looked into those pretty blue eyes that she adored and swallowed.

A simple nod from the short brunette elicited a pleased sigh from her lover as he wrapped her up in a tight embrace. In sync, the couple rose to their feet. The good doctor let go of her but kept an arm around her shoulders.

"What do we do about Jared?" Hayden looked back at her ex, wondering if it was a bad thing that she didn't feel sorry for him.

"You go on home, girl," Curtis took out his phone and waved it. "Imma call Jordan and Team Ashford will sort all of this out. Privately."

Hayden opened her mouth to protest but the look on her best friend's face told her that there would be no debate on how Jaredgate would be handled. She moved away from her future husband to give Curtis one last hug and whisper a sincere thanks into his chest. As she and Finn collected up her laptop, they entwined their fingers and closed the door quietly behind them. The Port Charles air was cold and shocked Hayden's body, making goosebumps appear on her skin. She burrowed into Finn's side to battle the chill.

"Tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Hayden clarified.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! *squawks unhappily* I'm so sorry, that ending was trash, I just didn't know how to end it. Probably not a good thing to admit, my art professor must be rolling around in her bed right now. 
> 
> Let's talk about how writing off Rebecca is the latest in dumb fucking decisions the writers have made. I can’t decide which is worse. Killing off Sabrina or making Hayden disappear while pregnant!! U g h . I feel the urge to pick up smoking just to calm myself. Oh well, there's a bowl of strawberry ice cream, raspberries, sliced strawberries, and caramel syrup calling my name! Who says you can't eat ice cream at two in the morning, I'm a writer and a night owl.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic even though the title is pretty shitty and to the point. Hit up the GH Twitter and tell them we want Rebecca back! Or not, no pressure. You do you, homie. Oh, and if you liked this fic, gimme a kudos or a comment. Or both! V-a-l-i-d-a-t-e me!! 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
